Resident Evil: Aftermath
by NeoNightNinja
Summary: What happens after Resident Evil 2
1. Default Chapter

LEON KENNEDY WALKED DOWN THE EMPTY STREETS OF RACCOON CITY

Leon Kennedy walked down the empty streets of Raccoon City. Sherry Berkin held his hand. He had ripped the bandages from his shoulder. His Raccoon City police outfit was stained of his and other's blood. 

"What are we going to do, Leon?" Sherry asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not so sure, Sherry. Wherever we go, people are gonna try to take you. I won't let that happen, Sherry. I'll protect you. I won't abandon you." Leon thought to himself. _How could Claire leave like that? Right after we walked from that tunnel. I want to help her, but if I don't get any sleep, I'll pass out._

"Will we go find Claire?" Sherry asked.

"Eventually. Sherry, we need to find a small motel where no one will come looking for us. Not only are we wanted for the information we both have, but I also killed that cop. He was turning…I had to do it. But the FBI probably won't care. They're gonna try to get me and you, no matter what they can pull on us." Leon said, somewhat limped down the railroad tracks. 

The forest was a nice green. No red stains or explionsion marks. A bird flew over head. It was quiet no sounds other than the small shuffle of rocks under Leon and Sherry's feet. Leon looked up. Raccoon Rest Motel, Vacancy the sign read. 

"There, Sherry. Lets go to sleep." Leon said.

"I'm looking forward to it, Leon." Sherry said as she looked up at Leon.

Leon pushed the door open, and looked around. No one was there. An empty lobby. _unusual_ Leon thought. He walked up to the desk, and hit the bell. Nothing moved. He hit it again. A soft moan was heard. 

"Anyone here?" Leon said, slowly lowering his hand to his gun.

"Yeah, I'm here." A voice called from behind the desk. A tired old looking man stood up. Leon moved his hand away from his gun. "How can I he'p y'all?

"We need a room." Leon said.

"How many beds?"

"One!" Sherry quickly said.

Leon, taking the thought that Sherry wanted to stay close to him, said, "Yeah, just one bed."

"Alright. Take this one. 3C." The tired man said.

"Thanks a bunch." Leon said, and took Sherry's hand, and led her out into the gravel lot, and walked down to 3C. He pushed open the door. A red dusty room. A small bed and a small tv, along a very small coffee table was all that was there. One window, with a red curtain was the only place to look out. 

"This'll do!" Sherry said, and climbed over to the bed. She kicked off her small shoes, and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. Her feet dangled off the bed. Leon smiled as he watched her.

"Go ahead to sleep, Sher. I'll stay up for a lil bit." Leon said.

"Ok. But if you get tired, and I'm taking up the bed, just wake me, and I'll give you room, ok Leon?" 

"I'll do that, Sherry. Thanks." Leon said.

Leon pulled his shirt up over his head. His wound was still sore, and open. He looked around in the room for a 1st aid kit, and finally found one, in a tiny cabinet under the TV. He stuck a bandage on his wound, and taped it closed. His long brown bangs hung in his eyes. He pulled his gun out, and looked at it. It had killed…or at least ended so many…monsters the previous day. Leon layed it on the small coffee table. He leaned on his palms, and got close to the mirror. He looked at his face, and cleaned it. The soon blood soaked rag was on the floor. Leon didn't have any cuts on his face. It wasn't his blood. He looked over to Sherry, who was in a dream. A smile formed on his lips. On the floor next to him, the bandages Ada had used to help him. _Ada_ Leon thought. He closed his eyes, and saw the bullet hit her in the back, and spin her around. He saw her fall to her death. A loud knock on the door broke Leon's painful memory. Leon walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had any…"

Leon is stunned by who he sees. "A-Ada!"

"Leon…God…Of all the people I never thought I'd see again."

"You're…"

"Alive. I know."

"How?"

"Water. I knew where I was dropping."

"That whole thing was planned?!" Leon said angrly. 

Sherry rolled in her sleep. Leon pushed Ada out the door, and walked out with her. He shut the door so Sherry wouldn't hear.

"The bullet wasn't planned. I just knew where I was, so I knew it was ok."

"Why did you want that damn virus so much, Ada?"

"I…work for Umbrella."

"you work for Umbrella?"

"Or…I did. They think I'm gone."

"I don't trust you."

"I didn't show up after the explosion. I landed in the water treatment system. It took me out here. I found a motel, and I've been here for about 10 hours. How long have you been here?"

"About 3 hours."

"Well. I…"

"When I thought you died, Ada…It reall tore me up…I…" Leon was cut off by a scream! Leon and Ada both turned their heads towards the main office of the motel. The window shattered, and the innkeeper's head rested on the windowsill. It was busted open, and gore was sliding down the wall.

"Dear god." Ada said.

"SIR?" Leon yelled. The door opened. A figure walked out. It stumbled a little, then made the sound that both Ada and Leon knew all too well.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh………" 

"Oh God no." Ada said. The zombie was getting closer. Fresh blood dripped from his decayed chin. Ada had no weapon. Leon turned to open the door. His hand grabbed the handle, but it didn't turn…

"It's locked." Leon said, knowing how bad it sounded as soon as he said it. "SHERRY!" Leon yelled, and slammed his shoulder into the door. "Ah!" He said as his wound reopened. "Ada. Try to wake up Sherry! She's in there!" 

"What are you going to do?" Ada said, almost afraid to ask.

"Just do it." Leon said, and ran into the gravel parking lot. "Hey! Over here you sack of skin! C'mon and get me!" Leon said, waving his arms to the undead.

Ada knew what he was doing, and started to kick the door. "Sherry! Open the door, hurry!" 

Sherry tossed and turned, her dream turing into a nightmare, seeing her mother and father being killed. She wasn't waking.

Leon's foot hit a large rock. He picked it up, and held it tight in his hand, waiting for the zombie. 

"Sherry, please wake up!" Ada screamed. 

The zombie got closer, close enough for Leon to smash the rock into it's hideous face. The undead's gore splattered into the air. The zombie fumbled a bit, and fell to the ground with a thud. 

Ada got tired of yelling, and kicked the edge of the door, breaking it at the lock. IT flung open, and slammed against the wall. Sherry jerked from her slumber, wide eyed and asked, "What's going on? Ada?!" 

Without saying anything, Ada scanned the room, and found Leon's gun on the coffee table. She grabbed it, and walked out into the gravel lot, where the zombie was on the ground. Leon was looking at it. Ada walked past Leon, and unloaded the entire clip into the Zombie's face, throat, and chest. "We're leaving. The three of us." Ada said.

"What? I need sleep." Leon said.

"You've got two hours. If we don't leave, Umbrella will find this corpse, and find this zombie, and we'll all be taken in by them."

"Two hours, Ada. At sundown, we leave."

"Sundown." 


	2. Chapter 2

Leon woke, and saw Ada standing by the window, looking out for any potent danger

Leon woke, and saw Ada standing by the window, looking out for any potent danger. She held his gun at her thigh. Sherry was sitting on the foot of the bed, watching Sailor Moon. Leon sat up, his brown soft hair fell in his eyes. He rubbed his hand over his bandage, making sure the bullet wound was still covered up. 

"What time is it, Ada?" Leon asked.

"4:30 AM. You've still got about forty-five minutes, if you wanna sleep more."

"I think I've had enough to last me for today." Leon said as he moved the covers off of him.

"Are we still waiting for daylight?" Sherry asked, looking up at Leon. She had the biggest crush on him.

"Yup. About an hour or so, and we're off, never to see undead or zombies or any other kind of monster again!" Leon said, glancing over to Ada.

"Yeah! We'll be safe and sound!" Sherry added, and jumped up to Leon. He caught her, and held her against his bare chest.

"Right, Ada?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, yeah that's right." Ada said.

Ada watched as Leon put on his shirt. _God, he is so fine. I love his stomach and chest, they are so built and chiseled._

Leon's eyes met with Ada's. "What?"

"N-Nothing…" Ada said quickly, and looked back out the window.

"Oh,ok." Leon said, and pulled his shirt down to his waist.

"Hey Leon," Sherry said. Her stomach was dropping "Can I live with you, after we get out of here?"

"I've been thinking of it, Sherry. But no answer just yet, ok, Scooter-Pie?"

"Ok, Leon…I understand."

"We've got trouble!" 

"What is it?" Leon said to Ada.

"I've…"

"What, Ada?"

"I've…"

"Damn it, Ada, What?!"

"Run, just run!" Ada said, and dashed to the backdoor. 

"What's wrong, Ada?!" Sherry said, terror filled to the brim in her voice.

  
The door busted apart to splinters, and a monster stood watching the 3 humans. It was tall, and had no facial features. Black eyes on a barely round face. The disgusting skin was a light brown color. It had no nose, and it had eaten its own lips off from the crave of flesh. It has thin strands of black hair that fell over the head. Blood dripped from its back. His whole body was covered in a long black trench coat. 

"GO ADA!" Leon said. Ada kicked the door open, and ran out, followed by Sherry, and lastly Leon. They ran through the forest. They heard a loud shriek, and then heard the trees falling behind them. They ran down along the back of a Raccoon River. The ground ran out, and they looked down. A very tall waterfall was what they saw. 

"We've gotta jump." Leon said.

"Are you crazy? The fall might kill us!" Ada said.

"And that creature WILL kill us!" Sherry said, and leaped off the edge of the ground!

"Sherry!" Leon said, and jumped off himself.

"Damn, we're all going to die." Ada said, and leaped off.

They all floated weak to the shore. A blue of trees and water was all they saw. Leon heard it first, the loud splash from a large creature. He grabbed Sherry, and Ada, and pulled them over into a small, shallow cave. The creature didn't see them. Ada woke up, and saw the creature about twenty or thirty feet away. She started to yell, but Leon covered her mouth.

"Shhhhhh…" Leon whispered in her ear.

Ada's brown eyes were wide as she watched in shear terror as the tall creature walked along in the water. He passed, and didn't see the three survivors.

Leon let his hand off of Ada's mouth, and rested it above her breasts. "You ok?" 

"Yeah." Ada looked deep into Leon's eyes. They were both soaked, and Leon's touch ignited Ada. She leaned up to kiss him, and was stopped when she heard Sherry begin to wake. Leon let go of Ada, and he held Sherry.

"Sherry?" Leon said as he gently tapped her on the cheek.

"L-Leon? Hey, we made it! We're alive!" Sherry said, her big blue eyes filled with the joy of life.

"We sure did. However, We're gonna wait right here until I'm sure that whatever was following us is gone, ok?"

"Ok, I think I need some sleep, anyway. That fall sorta took it out of me."

"That's fine. Here." Leon said and took off his shirt. "I know it's wet but rest your head on it."

"Thanks Leon." Sherry said, and laid down. She was asleep before one minute had passed.

Leon rested up against a smooth rock. Ada sat down in front of him, so he would look right into her eyes. "Leon, I…"

"Eh?" Leon asked, already knowing what Ada was going to say.

"I…" Ada said.

"What, Ada?" Leon asked.

Before Leon could realize it, Ada had kissed him, pressing her full pink lips to his lips. She pressed her wet body to his. His eyes we wide, but he closed them. He felt her breasts against his bare chest. His hands held her closely against him, not wanting this to end. Soon, their tongues met, as well as their soft whispers of moans. Leon moves his hands over Ada's back, and her butt. She just held his face in her palms. They kissed like this for what it seemed like forever, on the other hand, it wasn't long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon broke the kiss, and held Ada

Leon broke the kiss, and held Ada. She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. She slept.

__

Whoa…Where did that come from? Whatever it was, I hope it happens again. That was strange, but in a good way… Leon thought.

An hour had passed when Leon woke Ada up, and then Sherry. They rubbed the sleep from their eyes, and stood up. Leon was holding the small handgun down by his waist. He was pretty sure whatever was chasing them was far away, but with these types of things, you couldn't ever be 100% sure. 

They walked down the side of the river. The water came up to the middle of their shins. Every-thing was quiet except for the slooshing sound that made. Sherry was wearing Leon's shirt. It gave her comfort, along with Claire's jacket. Leon's band-ages had fallen off when they had jumped, so his wound was bare, but it was ok for the moment. He wasn't sure how far they had to go before they reached untainted civilization. Downtown Raccoon wasn't that big, but the countryside was a different story.

Ada dipped down, and ran her hand through the water. She wiped the wet hand across her forehead, to cool her. It was September, but it was ungodly hot. It could've been because of the whole adrenaline rush and terror that was abound in the air. Ada didn't care what the hell it was. It was just hot. 

They had the following the river for a long time. Occasionally, they stopped because they heard something. Nothing had attacked them, and they hadn't seen anything. They were paranoid, and with good reason. They had gotten a few miles out of Downtown Raccoon, and had been attacked by more than one monster at the small inn. 

"We might camp up here pretty soon, ladies." Leon said, taking charge.

"That sounds great! We don't have any food, do we?" Sherry asked.

"Sorry, Scooter-Pie. I forgot to stop at the local grocery store." Leon said, jokingly.

"Yeah, I know. It was just what I was wishing for, I guess. A nice hot dog with ketchup and shredded cheese, in a bun." Sherry said.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't get me thinking about food. Not now." Ada said.

"I'm sure that we'll be coming up on some kind of civilization in a day or so. I know that's 2 days without food, but we're gonna have to make due. Unless, of course, you can catch fish with your bare hands." Leon said as he watched a few large fish swim by. Possibly bass, but none of them were sure.

"Fishing, eh?" Ada said. She lifted her gun, and fired. The bullet hit the unsuspecting fish square on the top of it's unsuspecting brain. Ada ran into the waist deep water, and grabbed the dead fish by the tail, and help it up, it's wound facing the water. 

Leon stood there in shock. The gunshot could've been heard by whatever had been chasing them. On the other hand, Ada had dinner. Very small dinner, but dinner nonetheless.

"Next time, Ada, please try not to make so much noise. We're sorta trying to hide from a giant monster that kills humans, remember?" Leon said.

Ada looked into the water in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry Leon. I sorta forgot."

"But hey, at least you tagged a big one!" Leon said, making Ada look up with a smile.

Leon could hate Ada. After all, she did attempt to kill him. Even though her gun was empty, she still acted like it wasn't. Leon guessed that's why he still trusted her. She did help him out a few times. They downed zombies together. Then Leon remembered-

"Ada, did you, I mean…Did you drop that rocket launched for me, when I fought the Tyrant, or whatever that was?" Leon said, looking at Ada from across the fire they had made. It was getting dark, and they had camped. Sherry was already asleep.

"Yeah. It was hard, but I climbed up back to you…" Ada said. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She was cold.

"How did you get it? Last time I checked, you weren't carrying a yard and half long rocket launcher." Leon asked.

"Well, it was put there. By the people I worked for."

"Umbrella?" 

"I said I worked. E.D."

"Why were you there?"

"HCF sent me there incase people were alive. They couldn't risk people getting their data, and other information about the virus. I excelled in all of the field tests. We were put into the wilderness for one week. Seven of us. Four came back. Never found the other three. Then, we had the basic training. Ya know, marksmanship, running, hiking, the works. I was the best. There was only two other girls besides me. They died in the forest. They told me to stop anyone. No matter if it was my parents, or some hot, rookie cop."

"Some hot rookie cop?" Leon said with a smile.

"They think I'm dead, which is good. Cuts all of my strings without problems. HCF is like the Mafia. You ever seen Goodfellas?"

"Can't say I have."

"What? Never?"

"Nope. Never."

"Wow…We should watch that sometime." Ada said. _What? I thought you told yourself you couldn't see this guy after you got back to civilization. Even though Trent thinks you are dead, that doesn't mean he won't check to be positive. _Ada told herself.

"Sure."

"Anyway, once you are in HCF, you don't leave. Like in Goodfellas. He had to change is whole life, because he was in with the wrong group. Too much for him to handle, I guess. But he did what he needed to do." Ada said.

"He?"

"Damn, I forget his name, but Ray Liota in Goodfellas. I can now say I feel for the man. You think HCF and Umbrella are tough, wait till you see Joe Pesci in this movie." Ada said, and laughed.

"He's a rough one?"

"Extrememly. He shot a guy in the foot, then they guy told him something Joey didn't wanna hear, so he shot him. Right outta the blue, too."

"Ah. Sounds pretty intense."

"Not so much after these past few days." Ada said, and lay back, and looked up at the stars. Leon kept looking at Ada.


	4. Chapter 4

Ada woke up in the dark

Ada woke up in the dark. It was still night, but Ada had slept very well for some reason. She walked over to the stream they were near, sat on a large, round rock, and slipped off her shoes. She so wanted to get out of her dress, and into a loose tank-top and sweatpants. She'd been in the dress for five days now. Of course, she had to dress the part of someone who isn't searching for a virus that could change the outcomes of wars. She dipped her feet into the cold water. Goosebumps crawled up her arms from the cold. She leaned back on her palms.

Light was breaking when Leon woke up. Sherry was still conked out, and Leon saw Ada on her rock, her bare feet splashing lightly in the water. He saw a helicopter fly overhead. He quickly stood up, and waved his arms. "Hey! Down here! Please look!" He shouted, but this helicopter was going very fast, and not about to stop. Then, he felt the small rumble under his feet.

Ada felt the water around her bare ankles ripples as she heard Leon. She looked over her bare shoulder at him, and saw a trail of smoke going into Raccoon City. "Leon! Get down!" She screamed, and rolled to the ground, and covered her head. Without thinking, Leon did the same, only covering Sherry, who woke from his contact.

"Leon? What's going on?" Sherry asked afraid.

"Don't know, but something, Scooter-Pie. Just be brave like Claire, ok?" Leon said. _Claire…_

The explosion was huge. Even though Ada, Leon, and Sherry were a good five or six miles away from the blast, it through him back into the air. They all landed in the stream, each one of them cutting something on the rocks that was the ground of the water. 

__

They did it. The goddamn bastards actually did it. They wiped Raccoon City off the map…literally… Ada thought as she was tossed through the water like a rag-doll through the air. Before she knew it, Ada was washed up on the opposite shore. She through her head back, whipping her hair out of her face, and saw the huge cloud of smoke that used to be Raccoon City. Her gray eyes were wide, and she suddenly remembered Leon and Sherry. She fearfully searched the shore and water for them. She saw Leon crawl up on the shore, followed very slowly by Sherry. She saw that Leon had a large gash on his shoulder, and suddenly realized the blood soaking her dress because her gunshot wound had been opened. Suddenly, she felt very weak.

"A-Ada? Sherry, are you ok?" Leon asked. He tightly held his arm, where the reopened wound that Annette gave him was. 

"Yeah. My arm hurts, but I'll live." She said. Her arm has been cut across her forearm. It was deep, but she was lucky it was all she got. Ada and Leon didn't have the same luck, because they were bigger than the 12-year-old. 

"Stay here, Sherry. I need to find Ada." Leon said. He couldn't believe it-

-_they blew up Raccoon. Unbelievable. They just took it out, and who knows if there were survivors. What about the towns near it? God, we are so lucky to be alive. But…_

"Ada?" Leon screamed. She had fallen to her knees, bleeding heavily. She was breathing deep. "Ada!" Leon saw her, and started to run, ignoring the sharp pain on his arm, and the newer pair under his eye, where he felt the warm blood run down his cheek. 

"Le-Leon…" Ada managed to get out. She saw the monster come out of the forest first. She was breathless as it ran towards Leon. She couldn't even scream to him that it was coming for him. It's large fist slammed into Leon's bad shoulder, and Leon rolled into a dead stop, face down in the shore. Sherry's face was pale. Her blue eyes huge, tears of fear streaming down. The monster turned to Ada. It's face set with that bloody, perminate smile from lack of lips stared at Ada. 

"_Aaaaaaaddddaaaaaaaa…" _The monster…said!

Ada's eyes narrowed. _HCF sent this thing to make sure I was dead. The bastards. _

She slowly stood up. The pain from her wound gone. She pushed it away. She lifted her gun that had miraculously stayed in her belt through the blast. She gritted her teeth, and looked into the chamber. _Twelve shots, one extra clip. _She opened fire, aiming for the creature's face, hoping to blind it. The bullets hit it in the face and throat, barely slowing it down. Black gore poured onto the black trench coat it wore. She kept firing. 

__

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! 

She quickly ejected the empty clip, and slapped in a new one. The monster was in striking distance. It swung a huge hand at Ada's head. She jumped back. The creature's yellow-white knuckles had only gotten her long, wet bangs. Her ankle hit a large rock, and it rolled, sending a sharp alarmness of pain as she fell. She silently cursed, and watch the creature stand over her.

The black blood that coursed through his vile veins splashed from the back of it's head. It turned around, and the creature started to walk to Leon, who was now up, his wounded arm limp at his side, and holding his magnum in his other hand. He fired again, hitting the monster square in the left eye. A thick, dark slime splashed out of it's head as it screamed a high pitch howl. Leon fired the remaining three rounds of his clip into the creature, making it stumble back. Leon's gun went dry, and he reached for his pocket for his next six rounds. Ada limped over to the side of a large rock, and fired. All of the seven shots she fired hit the back of the creature from HCF's head. The creature grabbed it's left hand, and ripped it off, black blood splashing and making a dark puddle on the mud.

__

What the Hell? Leon thought, but was answered as a three long blade-looking claws came from the wound. Leon slapped the chamber of his magnum shut, and opened fire. The bullets hit the side of the monster's now gore covered head as it turned to Ada.

__

It wants me. It wants to kill me before we kill it. It's got to be getting weaker! This is the final thing it must do! Ada thought. She fired four shots at the creature, each one embedding itself into the creatures face. Leon emptied three shots into the back of the creature's head. They both had one last shot. Ada closed her eyes as the monster slowly stumbled towards her. It's one white eye the only thing recognizable in it's blood-covered head. She opened her right eye, and aimed, and fired.

Leon knew he had to make this last shot count. He tried to find the biggest set of dents he had created in the creature's head. He closed his left eye, and fired.

The bullets met inside the head of the creature. The blow of the metal and metal cause a quarter of the creatures head to blow off, sending pieces of flesh, bone, and brain out, and they splattered in the mud, and on the rocks. The creature flopped lifeless to the same side as the huge wound in it's head. Ada and Leon both walked to it, and looked down. Leon got onto one knee, and found the merged bullets on the ground next to the monster. He washed it of gore in the stream, and held it up to Ada. 

"Nice shot." Leon said.

"Same goes to you, rookie." Ada said.

Sherry came from her hiding spot. She looked as happy as she did scared. "Did…You kill it?"

"Yeah, it's dead." Leon said, and then he saw the helicopter start to lower to a clear area near them.


	5. Chapter 5

The hot water poured down Ada's body

The hot water poured down Ada's body. The shower felt better than anything she'd ever experienced. She could finally get that rotted stink of torn flesh off of her. 

It had been so much. HCF, Trent, zombies, guns, death, deceit, Leon…

__

Leon…

Ada lathered up herself while she thought of the rookie who had saved her life-

-_what, three, four times?_

She didn't expect that she would be there, and not want to kill anyone. Besides Leon and Sherry, there wasn't anyone else that she wouldn't. She probably wouldn't have killed Claire, but she couldn't be certain. She never met her.

She shook her hands in her soaked, short brown hair, getting it very soapy. Her hair smelled the worst, and of course, it was always by her face. 

After she finished washing herself clean of the sent of death, Ada stood in the shower, and let the steaming water beat down on her Asian-American face.

__

Mom, Dad… she thought. She hadn't talked to them since before her training in HCF. Her mother, Anne was American, born and raised in Richmond, Virginia. Her father, Kenji Wong, born in Osaka was 100% Japanese. Anne and Kenji. They always supported Ada in her work, but because of the importance, she never really told them what it was, exactly. They thought she was working for the government, which was true, on some days. Others were against the government. But recently, it was for HCF, and only HCF. She didn't even know what HCF stood for.

She turned off the water, and stepped out. Her body was dripping water onto the floor, and she cursed silently when she couldn't find a towel. She searched all of the drawers under the sink, but alas, no luck. She was started to get very cold. It was, after all, the beginning of October. She opened the door, and quickly shut it, but leaving it cracked just enough for her to but her face up too. She bent over at her waist just a bit to keep her naked body from being exposed. Leon was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was blushing.

"How much did you see, Rookie?" Ada said, in a mad, but joking way.

"No pink, but a lot." Leon said. "Think of it as if you were in a small…_small _bikini." His smile turned into a large grin. He didn't lie, but he saw all that he could before he could see anything private.

"Well, get me a towel, please?" Ada said. 

"I've got one here. C'mon and get it, if you dare!" Leon said.

"You'd like to dream! C'mon, Leon! I'm freezing my tits off!" Ada said.

Leon laughed a hearty laugh at Ada's remark. He liked that a girl can have some male qualities in her speak, but nowhere else. "Why? You cold?" Leon said, instigating the event.

"Because, I am naked…" She was cut off.

"I know!" Leon broke in.

"Leeeeeeon! C'mon! Give me a break!" Ada said.

"What's in it for me?" Leon said.

Ada slowly slid one _saltlender_ leg out to her thigh out of the crack in the door. 

"Wow. Daddy likes!" Leon said, joking, but telling the truth.

Ada, leaving her leg out, said. "Now can I have the towel?"

Leon silently walked over to her leg, and, not looking into the door, draped it across. Ada was surprised, but she didn't try to hide herself anymore than she already was. They had kissed, and she _loved _it, but she wasn't about to through her wet, naked body onto Leon-

-_although that would be pretty nice…_ she thought.

Leon, being as smooth as he is, softly ran his fingertip across her light brown skin down her thigh, and over her knee, down her shin, and off her toes. This sent goosebumps over Ada's whole body.

"Can I get that shower now?" Leon said. 

Ada quickly wrapped the towel around her now hot body, and stepped out into the room. Leon had another white, cotton towel in his hand. "I'm not gonna forget this." He said.

Ada only smirked, and couldn't believe how much she had flirted with Leon. She never flirted on accident. She always flirted to get what she needed for a job, sure, but never to impress a guy! Was she getting soft?

Leon shut the door, and pulled off his shirt, and dropped his pants. 

__

Cold. Make it a cold shower, Leon. He thought to himself.


End file.
